


Hooked

by machumachumachu



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, platonic fluff, quit being so obstinate maui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machumachumachu/pseuds/machumachumachu
Summary: Everybody's really tired after getting the fish hook back.





	

Maui stared at her as she slept. Was that creepy? Almost definitely, but the only other things available to stare at were things he'd seen a million times before. As much as he loved the ocean's gentle waves, the sky's freckled stories, and the quiet rippling of the sail in the breeze, this girl was new, novel; and her soft breathing grounded him.

Hei-Hei clucked softly and ran into the wall of his makeshift prison cell. The chicken slept just as little as he did, it seemed. Maui grumbled at it to shut up, and this time, it actually did.

After a bit more looking around aimlessly, he sighed through his nose and focused on his fish hook. He was afraid to touch it right now. How ironic that he would finally retrieve it only to have it backfire so badly, and be forced to leap into danger again! But wasn't that the life of a demigod as cool as him? Did he not relish danger, seek it out only to vanquish it? Thrilling memories of victories past manifested in a soft smile on his face, bringing a warmth to his core despite the cool breeze.

 _Maui, Maui_ , she'd whispered. _You're so amazing!_

He could only hope to make that true in time.

His eyes shut, nearly involuntarily, and he laid down next to Moana, the only place there was comfortable room for him. Instantly, she snored and rolled onto her side facing him, her tiny hands lazily tangling around his upper arm.

"Hey, get off," he murmured with a soft chuckle, shaking her slightly to emphasize the point. "I need my space."

"We're in the middle of the ocean, it's nothing but space," came the retort. She nuzzled her face into his bicep. "You haven't even talked to anyone but yourself for a thousand years. That's a long time. And I thought wayfarers didn't sleep?"

He turned his head away. "I'm just resting my eyes. And yes, a thousand years is a long time. But Maui works alone, remember? It's 'cause there's no one else as great as me out there." At that, the girl blew out an amused puff of air, then decided his arm wasn't enough. She lifted it over and around herself, so that their bodies pressed together and her head rested against his chest.

"Hey, kid, that's enough," Maui said firmly, attempting to tug himself away. The boat rocked under the motion, though, and he noticed that if he rolled completely away he'd soon be taking a very cold and salty bath, something he did _not_ want, so he sighed heavily and resigned himself to her light embrace. She giggled.

"I'm cold," she tried to justify. "And everybody's had a long day. Just sleep."

"I'll be seeing a glowing, greedy crab in my nightmares," he muttered grimly, and she laughed again. But then, suddenly serious: " _Do_ you have nightmares, Maui?"

He arched an eyebrow and closed his eyes. "Oh, look. I'm asleep now." He peeled her away and rolled onto his side, so close to the edge that some of his hair dangled in the water. She settled down farther away from him this time, and Maui thought maybe she'd gone back to sleep again when she chimed, "I have nightmares too, y'know. Only mine are about the bad things that might happen, and I think yours are about the bad things from the past." He stayed silent, but her words had sent the sights and feelings flying through his mind already -- the lava, the cold, the darkness, the sand, the isolation -- the insecurity that had started it all, the despair that had consumed him for that wretched millenium, and now, the gratitude he secretly harbored for her.

His breathing hitched and a tear rolled down his face and dropped into the ocean, then another one. "Are you crying?" she asked, turning towards him and touching his shoulder. "It's alright to cry."

"I'm not crying," he said with a hard swallow and a shaky voice, making it perfectly evident that he was crying. "It's just all the saltwater in my face. I'm on the edge of the boat and it's your fault."

She made barely any noise as she got up and repositioned herself on the opposite side of the canoe. He settled back onto his back, comfortable at last, and gazed at the stars through bleary, half-lidded eyes. "Goodnight again, Maui," she said faintly. "Goodnight, Moana," he returned, and for the first time in a long time, he willingly sank into an easy unconsciousness. When the ocean woke them up the next morning just after dawn, he didn't remember any bad dreams, only a sleepy vision of a better future.

***

Moana always insisted that that was the night she knew they'd be best friends for as long as they both lived. Maui always shook his head and said, "Nah, you just had a crush. Not that I blame you." And then she'd always get that playful look in her eyes and declare, "I am Moana, Chief of Montunui, and I am too strong to be crushed!" And then she'd kiss him on the cheek and run away laughing, off to gather coconuts or play with the children, and Maui would stand there wondering just how mere mortality was after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i saw moana today with the fam and i liked it a lot
> 
> honestly at the end i was going to have them fall in love ("AGED UP" i screech at the top of my lungs) but i still dunno how to feel about said aging up, at least in this context, so friends it is. i might write romantic stuff for them later but never sexual because despite maui being a demidaddy i cant think of moana in that way even if shes like 40
> 
> so yeah, kudos + comments are always appreciated m'dudes, and i hope this fandom tag fills up in time with not gross stuff *finger guns*
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
